My heart can't go on - Tomione
by AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you… A mission. A time-turner. The better mistake she could make. Tears. Death. Love. A decision between life and death. Love can touch us one time, And less for a lifetime…


_A/N: Hi! This is the English version of one of my fictions. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistake!_

* * *

**Our love is forever**

I was at Hogwarts once again, but unlike the other time, I wasn't happy.

I was all alone sitting in my bed in my Head Girl bedroom. My knees folded against my body, head down, red and swollen eyes for crying. My body trembled, and was too thin – days I didn't eat.

Nobody could understand why I was like this. War was over. Harry had won. Voldemort was dead. I should be happy and partying like everybody else, but how could I be happy if he was dead?

_Flashback on_

Fourth year was ending. Triwizard Tournament had finished. Voldemort was back and Cedric dead. Dumbledore called me to his room and made a completely crazy proposal to me. A so crazy proposal that would work perfectly. I accept. I go back to my home with a time-turner, but isn't time to use it yet.

I spend my 5th and 6th years studying either in my won time as in 1942 hither Tom Riddle. In the two years I passed back on time, I won Tom's confidence, and oddly enough, I became his friend. He taught me everything he knew and everyone of his planes.

For mine give-and-take, Dumbledore came to know Tom better than everyone else. Nobody suspected a thing, neither Harry, Ron and Ginny here, nor Tom there. Everything was perfect until I made my worst mistake.

I fell in love with Tom Riddle.

Despite of my feelings, I made the better I could to prevent anyone knowing what I fell, because I knew that if Dumbledore knew what was inside of my heart, he would prohibit me to go back and see my Tom again. Gradually, I stopped telling Dumbledore what Tom told me. I feel that I was betraying Tom and his trust in me. But the damage had been done and Dumbledore knew all he needed to kill Voldemort.

In the end of 5th year happened the battle at the Ministry, the first time I saw Tom in my own time, but even with his ophidian face, I couldn't stop my heart of beating fast to see him just a few meters. In the 6th year Dumbledore started to teach Harry what he needed to know to kill Voldemort.

When Harry classes begun, I was already in love with Tom, and every time Harry told me his planes to kill Voldemort, my heart squeezed. Overnight when everybody was sleeping and I went to 1943, I couldn't handle the crying. I didn't want Tom to die. In the first days I showed up crying, Tom asked me what happened, but I refused to talk. He never tried to use _legimens _on me. After some days, when I beginning crying, Tom just held me until crisis stop. The only thing I wanted was to stay next to him.

And then, the school year was over. Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter was going behind the Horcrux. Ron and I were going together.

The night of Dumbledore's death was the last one that I used the time-turner. As soon as I saw Tom, I held him stronger I could, and then I kissed him. When we sort out I looked in his eyes and told him "I am leaving. We probably never will see each other again, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I love you Tom Riddle. You will always be in my heart." Then I ran, and in the first empty corridor I found, I turned the time-turner.

After Bill and Fleur wedding, Harry, Ron and I spend almost a year looking for the Horcrux. What bothered me the most were the nights, because with they came with the memories of Tom.

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

Every time I closed my eyes, moments I spend with Tom floated in my mind. More than everything, I wanted to grip that time-turner and go back to 1944. I wanted to make my last school year alongside Tom. I wanted to kiss him once again, but I couldn't. The only thing that could make me happy was the medallion-Horcrux that was with me. Before Ron destroy it, I passed hours with it in my neck seeing and listening Tom.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Then what the three of us feared happened. Snatchers found us and took us to Malfoy Manor. I don't know if I should tank or curse Bellatrix because she recognized me and called Voldemort, but for sure I can't tank her of torturing me while Harry and Ron was in the cellar. I thought I was going to die. I wished. Even being dizzy I saw when Harry and Ron tried to save me and Dobby showed up and took then out of the house. I heard the angry yell of Bellatrix, and felt more then saw when she started cutting my arm with a dagger.

Amid all the turbulence his voice came into my ears clear as water. "I really hope you have a great reason to have called me here." Bellatrix immediately jumped off me and made a extremely exaggerated reverence to her Lord "We caught Potter My Lord, but he and the blood traitor escaped". "Who is that on the floor Bella?" I forced my eyes to open and envisage To… Voldemort. "Potter's mudblood friend. Granger." As soon as she said my name, Voldemort looked surprised to me. No word was told, I just feel my body been levitated, and I floated behind Voldemort, that climbed the stairs to one of the rooms.

My eyes had closes, were opened when I felt his arms holding my body and depositing it in a bed. I opened my mouth trying to say something, but was prevented for one of his fingers that touched my lips. "Shiu…" He pointed his wand to the door, locking it and preventing any noise of going out of the bedroom, healing me then. When I felt myself better, I tried to talk once again "Why? You are Vol…" but I was interrupted again, this time for his mouth and a sweet kiss full of regard. "Tom. For you I'll always be only Tom Riddle". A tear run off my eyes, and despite of his appearance being completely changed, he was still the same Tom, the Tom by whom I fell. My Tom. "Last time we saw each other, you went away without letting me talk. I was going to say that I loved you too. And even after all this years, I still love you Hermione". "And I never stopped loving you… Tom." Then, not caring whether it was right or wrong, I gave all myself to him, in the purest face of love.

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go 'till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time, I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

Sometime later – I can't tell how much – when we were dressed again and I was practically lying in his chest, Tom conjured a simple silver necklace with a shaped green heart pendant and intertwined it in our fingers "I bought this necklace just before you had gone away. My intention was to give it to you before our vacation and ask you to be my girlfriend… I want you to be with it." He placed the chain in my neck. "I wanna be with you" I told him containing my tears once again. "While you are with this chain, a part of me will be with you." "It is a Horcrux…" "Yes my love." I held him stronger I could until he lifted my face making we envisage each other. "When you went away, I promised myself that I would just die when I could tell you how much I love you. Now that you already know, is my time." "NO!" I yell. "I am tired my love, I don't want this life anymore, not without you. I know that Potter is haunting my Horcrux. Soon he will have destroyed all of them, and then he will kill me, but for this, I need you to promise me that you will destroy my last Horcrux before he kills me." "Tom…" I say with a crying voice, I didn't want to lose him again. "Please Hermione. Just promise me this." "Ok. I promise" I tell defeated.

With a last kiss and a whispered goodbye he went of the room. Some minutes after, I see Dobby in the room and he took me to the Shell Cottage, where everybody was expecting me apprehensive. After a week when we were all recovered, we invaded Gringotts and went to Hogwarts.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more, you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

The battle was happening everywhere in Hogwarts. When Harry went to the Forbidden Forest, I locked myself in an empty room. With the necklace in my hands, I followed what Harry and Ron had done before. I Whispered "Open" and to my surprise a simulacrum of Tom appeared in front of me. "Thanks Hermione. I love you." His hand gripped the basilisk fang with my hand, and together we destroyed the last Horcrux. As soon as the Tom 'ghost' disappeared, I put the necklace back in my neck.

I left the room running and when I got to the Great Hall, I saw Harry and Tom dueling. We were all in silence. Nobody moved. Our eyes met and I waved. Tom smiled to me before saying "Avada Kedavra" at the same time Harry said "Expelliarmus". Then I saw the exact moment when Tom decreased the strength of the spell, causing it to bounce off, taking of his last breath.

_Flashback off_

One more time the tears shone in my face. Were more than three months after everything was over. I ran my hand on my stomach, feeling the small budge that was forming. In my belly grew the fruit of our unique night of love. It was the only thing that kept me alive. Until now. I might be being selfish, but there was no point in keeping living a life without love. I grabbed a piece of parchment and not bothering in marking it with my tears, wrote:

_Dears Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_Know that I will never forget you, but there is no more reason for me to continue living._

_I am leaving a bottle with some of my memories. See then with a open mind and with your hearts, and don't judge me, because all I did was for love._

_Do not be sad for me, because I am not… not more. I am happy 'cause I know that I will finely see him again._

_Goodbye my friends_

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

I cast a jar and put my memories on it, since Dumbledore gave me the time-turner, all my time with Tom in the past, when we met again in Malfoy Manor, when we destroyed the last Horcrux and when he died.

I left the bottle and the parchment on the edge of my bed and cast a patron, to my surprise had the form of a snake. "Go to Harry. Tell him to come to my room with Ron a Ginny." As soon as the patron disappeared, I lay in my bed, grabbed the chain that Tom gave me, pointed my hand to me, and with a genuine smile that did not arise for months, I cleared said "Avada Kedavra."

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**


End file.
